


Sherlock's Favourite Things

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Raindrops on crime scenes and John without whiskers,  Bold little doctors who are darers and riskers,  Leaving the criminals tied up with strings,  These are a few of my favourite things





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even need to tell you what tune to sing this one to.

Raindrops on crime scenes and John without whiskers   
Bold little doctors who are darers and riskers   
Leaving the criminals tied up with strings   
These are a few of my favourite things  
  
Cream coloured jumpers with John tucked inside them  
Finding my cigarettes no matter where he’ll hide them  
Racing across rooftops as if we had wings  
These are a few of my favourite things  
  
John in those red pants that show his proportions  
Then getting frisky and doing contortions  
Bouncing around ’til we break the bedsprings  
These are a few of my favourite things  
  
And when John bites  
When the crop stings  
When I’ve made him mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don’t feel so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve lost one user subscription since I began posting all of these songs, but writing these little ditties is my new 7% solution, and I just can’t seem to kick the habit. I hope most of you are enjoying them. If you are, please click the kudos button. If not, feel free to click your back button. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of Sherlock's Favorite Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253139) by [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy)




End file.
